


December 16, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One treat after a recent battle,'' Amos said near Supergirl.





	December 16, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''One treat after a recent battle,'' Amos said near Supergirl as they smiled and ate lunch in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
